tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivellios Nailo
The fella whose judgement counts most in your life is the one staring back in the glass Ivellios is a High Elf Fighter/Scholar played by Dash. Biography Early Life Young Eryn Nailo was an extremely shy elf child, but it wasn’t really helped by his family. As soon as Legolas Nailo found out that his wife Althaea had given birth to another man’s child, he disregarded them both. Regardless of the way his father treated him, he tried to make the best of his childhood, and got through school with decent grades compared to his classmates. This wasn’t good enough for his father, meaning Ivellios spent most of his childhood trying to make his father proud of him. His first reflection was so traumatic that he retreated far within himself and became the shyest elf Edrenar had ever seen. It didn’t really help that he only had a handful of friends he could talk to about this. To this day, he does not know who his biological father is. His adolescence was better, he started to realise that his father wasn’t the be all and end all of elves, and that he could be what he wanted to be. When he came of age, he joined the military through officers’ college to try and instil some pride in his father that he was trying to do something for himself. Military Career He came top of the class in marksmanship and reconnaissance, as well as aeronautical engineering, earning the rank of Lieutenant. He did, however, become arrogant due to the way he was treated during his time at officers’ college. There was a dwarf called Bertrand who had purposefully tampered with Ivellios’ uniform so that he would regularly fail inspections. He was discharged from college on grounds of bullying and never made it as an officer. He also had a best friend when he was at college, a Tiefling by the name of Leucis who stuck up for Ivellios when it got tough. They both graduated with flying colours, however Leucis was drafted into the 1st army as an infantry officer. After Ivellios graduated from college, he was drafted as an engineer for the 114th Air Squadron in some of the smaller skirmishes, as well as a marksman on a cruiser. Whilst on the front, before one of his missions, Ivellios fell out with one of his sergeants, an elven druid by the name of Anastasia Ammatriana, over the fact that she thought he was unfit to lead. To this day, he blames her for being the reason that he doubts himself so much. However, he was also a mediator on the front, taking charge of all bets that were had between crewmates, and he adjudicated any and all bets whilst on base. He famously ignored orders from a superior officer when he was asked to fire on a division that was travelling through the border between Uskavar and Edrenar during a recon mission. He flew out on 20 missions as an engineer/marksman and had a total of 14 confirmed kills. After the dissent incident, he was suspended from active duty indefinitely and fined. The superior officer in question was, in Ivellios' words "Unfit for duty if he can't distinguish race from uniform." 3 months after being suspended, Lt Nailo was contacted by the special forces to fly some recon missions over the Uskavar plains, on the lookout for possibly dangerous activity from the surrounding empires. He flew 15 missions, with a total of 6 confirmed kills. On his final recon mission, his plane was shot down by AA gun, leaving Nailo stranded somewhat in a forest where enemies were known to be. He found his way back to reality, bruised and scarred. Mentally, his condition worsened, and he became somewhat a recluse who used alcohol as his comfort. Post-Military Life The first real experience of war somewhat scarred Ivellios; he developed PTSD and mild depression after seeing what the effect on war was, the killing he had aided, the murder he had committed. What really doesn’t help, is that to this day, he still blames himself for Leucis’ death on the front. When on leave after a mission, he went to visit him in the West Seret, and found out he had died. Ivellios was broken, to the point where his alcoholism got so bad, that one night, he tried to take his own life. Fortunately, his gun jammed, and he decided that his sole goal was to avenge (as well as get closure from) Leucis' death and take down those who killed him. Military Accolades - Distinguished Flying Star - Iron Star - Bronze Star - Silver Star - Gold Star Description Appearance A handsome young officer with jet black hair, slicked back under his cap. His piercing emerald eyes show all the discipline of a military officer, but also the sadness and weariness of all that he has lost. He almost always wears his military longcoat, with rank on the sleeves and all, for it reminds him somewhat of who he is. Personality Possibly one of the most awkward people one will ever have the chance to meet. Often quiet, but when he does open his mouth, there always seems to be a lack of tact. He really does mean well though, and is known to be good at reassuring people on the battlefield. Relationships Grombrindal Thughduhm Ivellios' best friend. He found out that it was Grombrindal's division he was ordered to fire on, and dissented on that. They have a very much love-hate relationship. Neither of them will admit the amount of respect that they have for one another. What started as distrust between elves and dwarves ended in them saving each other's lives more than once. When Grombrindal left, it felt to Ivellios like he'd lost his only friend in the world since Leucis died. Hieronymus the Liar Ivellios' closest friend after Grombrindal left. He reminds him a lot of Leucis (mostly because they're both tieflings, but hey. They both care about each other a lot, and it shows. Ryn'Lo Fesh Not much to be said here. With the amount of secrets he keeps even though he advocates the truth, Ivellios doesn't fully trust Ryn, but he is useful. At times wants to kill him due to the amount of hypocrisy when it comes to secrets. Xanaphia A relationship of few words, but many nods. Not much else to be said really. She's more secretive than Ryn, although seems impossible. Isolde LeFay A caring relationship between them both. They've both been through things that would send normal people mad, but not these two. A good shoulder for Ivellios to rant to when he needs it. He missed her a lot while she was in the fay, more than he cares to admit... Yvelda They met her in a cave after she had escaped from the hobgoblins. Ivellios noticed the slave tattoo on her neck. She's seemingly the mother of the group, and probably one of the easiest members in the group to talk to. Aldo gives good hugs when needed. Natasha LaReve Shortly after Grom left, Natasha, an executor from the Clocktower arrived, illusion and all. After she blinded Hieronymous and I at our estate and broke into our city flat, Ivellios didn't like or trust her very much. Then she dropped the illusion and started behaving properly so we could get to know her. She's nice to talk to and Ivellios wants to talk to her a bit more as they both come from disciplined backgrounds and they can basically compare notes. Character Information Notable Items * Dusk/Dawn: A beautiful pair of ornate guns. One black with purple runes, one white with yellow runes. * Bracers of Gunslinging: Ornate bracers that make his attacks just that bit more powerful * Hidden gauntlets: Don't miss him when you're so close Abilities Feats Racial Abilities * Darkvision (60 ft) * Can't be put to sleep by magic * Charm Resistance Class Abilities * Sage Advice * Superiority Dice * Action Surge * Second Wind * Indomitable * Manouvres Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Category:Scholar Category:Defenders Category:Edranar Category:Player Character